Yura moon
by Luckenhaft
Summary: What happens when you put the Keyblade Master in training together with the White Rose of Radient Garden. Cracky romance, mooning, a pissed off Cid, and Aerith needs a drink. Writing this because there needs to be more of this cute, hot, funny pairing. Don't like, don't read or flame.


**LittleKing9512: This popped up into my head after reading a cute funny SoraxYuffie fanfic involving a kitchen. Based off of an episode of That 70's Show. Don't take seriously.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did then there would be more Yura related humor.**

* * *

**3rd person point of view**

"I can't believe you did that!" Sora shouted indignantly as he followed after a giggling Yuffie.

"Come on Sora. It was hilarious, and you knew it!" Yuffie called out still giggling as she turned to face Sora whose face went red remembering what happened minutes ago.

"Why did you have to moon Kairi? Riku was there, and so was Ven, Terra, and Aqua. Do you know embarassing that was?" Sora shouted trying to keep a straight face, and failing as Yuffie decided to pull a prank on Kairi who had decided to drag everyone off to go have fun. Sora was pretty sure he could still hear everyone but Kairi laughing their arse's off from back at the Marketplace.

The day was going fine, as Kairi decided to have everyone go see a movie, then do some shopping before grabbing a bite to eat. Yuffie was in a bit of mood for some reason as Kairi decided to force her, and everyone to see this lame vampire movie that they didn't want to see. When Kairi saw a photographer was taking pictures she decided to have everyone take a picture together for some reason.

It was at this moment that Yuffie came up with an ideal for revenge as she disappeared in a puff smoke saying telling them that she would be in the picture. The picture would have been nice since the 6 of them (Minus Yuffie.) Were all huddled together smiling, but at this moment Yuffie appeared in the background smirking evily. Right at the moment the cameraman took the picture Yuffie struck. Needless to say Kairi was pissed Yuffie had 'ruined' her picture.

Before Kairi could get payback Yuffie retreated, and Sora followed after her embarassed that Yuffie did that to his... friend. Yeah there was some awkward tension forming between Sora, and Kairi ever since Yuffie had decided to start dating the keyblade master in training.

"1. I was bored. 2. They enjoyed it. 3. You need to cut loose for once." Yuffie finished as counted with her fingers as the 2 of them stopped in front of Merlin's place.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked frowning.

"You spend to much time being serious. Your gonna end up looking just like Squall if you keep this up." Yuffie answered smiling coyly.

"Well one of us needs to be mature, and since your not I have to." Sora replied crossing his arms huffing as Yuffie widened her eyes in realization, and covered her mouth as she started luaghing.

"What's so funny now?" Sora asked frowning.

"Your a prude!" Yuffie answered before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"I. Am. Not a prude!" Sora replied slowly waving a hand in the air frowning more as Yuffie continued laughing.

"Prove me wrong then!" Yuffie snapped back smirking cheekily.

Sora frowned for a second then huffed, "Fine."

* * *

**Cid's point of view**

"You know I'm kinda happy Sora, and Yuffie are together. Hopefully Sora can rein her in." Cid muttered as he prepared to open the door followed by Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa as they had just finished talking the couple in question, _'At least Sora isn't a degenerate like that Lea guy.'_

The sight that greeted the four of them was something out of a sitcom as Cid opened the door, and saw Sora drop his pants, bend over, and moon him.

"That's my butt!" Sora called out.

"Sora!?" Aerith called out as Sora still mooning them froze, and turned slightly to look them in the eyes unaware Yuffie dropped to the floor rolling around on the ground holding her sides laughing her arse off.

* * *

**3rd person point of view.**

_'Oh crap!' _Sora thought as he looked straight at Cid who looked furious as the toothpick in his mouth broke from Cid clenching his teeth, ignoring the blushes on Tifa, and Aerith's faces as they covered their mouths, and Clouds expression which was a mix of shock, and disgust.

"You bastard!" Cid roared, and charged as Sora quickly pulled his pants back on, and ran like hell. Cloud decided at this moment to faint as Yuffie somehow began laughing harder.

"That was awkward." Tifa muttered embarassed trying to get the sight out of her head as Aerith laughed awkwardly before turning, and leaving.

"I need a drink." Aerith muttered annoyed shocking everyone who knew her as she walked off.

* * *

**Later that day**

"I hate you." Sora muttered as he sat on the ice pack trying to ignore everyone laughing as Yuffie retold the story of what happened earlier today.

Yuffie just giggled in response before plopping down next to Sora on the couch before turning to her boyfriend, and smiling, "I love you too Sora." Yuffie announced as Sora turned to look at her shocked before he could say anything Yuffie leaned in, and kissed Sora on the lips.

For a few moments they stayed like that not caring everyone was staring (Kairi was seething in rage.) before they parted faces flushed. The two of them turned, and looked at everyone then said, "What? Never seen a couple kiss before?"

Everyone immeadiately decided to look away as the two of them got up off of the sofa, and left with their hands interlocked together smiling goofily. Cid voiced what everyone was probably thinking, "I'm not babysitting their kids. Ever."

* * *

**LittleKing9512: How was that? Silly? Cracky? Cute? Kinda Hot? Whatevs that was what I was going for. This pairing is cute, hot, and funny all at once. That's why I like it.**


End file.
